


我们还有许多个圣诞节

by Ace1874



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, F/M, Jaeger Pilots, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace1874/pseuds/Ace1874
Summary: 斯卡曼德兄弟同在一个穹顶基地，但甚少见面。纽特总在回避忒修斯的邀约。他总是说，他们还有下一次圣诞节。
Relationships: Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander
Kudos: 5





	我们还有许多个圣诞节

虽然同在一个穹顶基地，斯卡曼德兄弟并不在一起过圣诞节。

他们曾经有过兄弟一同度过圣诞假期的时候，哥俩各抱着一杯热可可坐在壁炉前，没有关于前途的提问，也没有尖锐的反驳与随后的不欢而散，只是静静地坐在一起看无聊的电视转播。

那是在忒修斯加入皇家空军前吗？还是更早以前？

纽特的记忆已经模糊了。

而在他尚还清晰的记忆里，斯卡曼德兄弟不再一起过圣诞节。

一开始，是纽特刻意选择不在圣诞节回家。

大学的课业总是很忙，为他提供了无数的理由：研究报告没有写完、实验室的动物需要他照顾、导师让他前往乌克兰做实地调查…… 而他躲避假期回家的真正理由，却一次也没有说出口。

——他不想在圣诞节看到忒修斯和莉塔。

17岁那年的暑假，休假回到家的空军飞行员笑着答应了莉塔的请求，带着她进入飞机驾驶舱，教她人生第一堂飞行课。纽特觉得，他们之间有些什么不一样了。

可能藏在赫发少女明亮又深不见底的的黑色眼睛里，也可能藏在青年军帽下那扬起的眉间，纽特说不上来。

但他不想要见到这一幕，一点也不想。

但忒修斯总会提前给他写信，或在休息的间隙坚持不懈地给他电话，语气轻快地问他：嘿，小伙子，最近过得还好吗？今年圣诞节回家一趟吧，妈妈说她有大半年没见到你了……

纽特每次都会沉默地等忒修斯讲完，再告诉他：不行，我这个圣诞回不来。

忒修斯总是很失望，有一两次，他放软了语气，带着几分失落，柔声劝说年轻的斯卡曼德回家。但纽特从来没有答应过。

“下一次吧，我们还会有许多个圣诞节。”

那时纽特确实也是这么想的。

后来，斯卡曼德家的兄弟前后加入PPDC，忒修斯以为邀请他的弟弟会是更容易的一件事。毕竟游骑兵的训练中心在地下一层，而K-Science的实验室只在地下七层，他们中间并没有很远不是么？至少忒修斯是这么想的。

但事实是，即使同在一个穹顶下，两位斯卡曼德也甚少相见。

纽特·斯卡曼德博士总是很忙碌，作为Kaiju基因和生存环境研究项目进展最快的人，他总是埋头在Kaiju的尸块和切片组织中，或者趴在跑数据的电脑前两眼发直地盯着屏幕。

而忒修斯·斯卡曼德上校只比他的弟弟更加忙碌。新的袭击报告每天都有，忒修斯总是睁开眼睛就会听到Kaiju的警报，然后在莉塔的呼唤中跳起来直奔停机库。

纽特更多时候是从基地的通讯里看到兄长与莉塔的消息：斯卡曼德-莱斯特兰奇驾驶渡鸦守卫在安克雷奇生命线、渡鸦支援东京的联合任务、渡鸦前往悉尼支援历史上首次Kaiju连续登陆的恶战……

而当斯卡曼德上校难得停留在基地的空档，斯卡曼德博士总在外出收集材料。

或许他应该接受兄长的邀请，纽特有过那么一次如此想道。

那时他正从电视转播的录像看到渡鸦的战斗，深灰色的机身被Kaiju锋利的爪子刺破，拉扯着划出一道触目惊心的裂口。但是战争英雄所庇佑的渡鸦没有败下阵来，她敏捷地闪避了Kaiju的进一步攻击，启动了粒子加农炮——这中间几乎只有3秒的时间。

目睹这一幕的所有人都为这精彩的绝杀欢呼，除了纽特，他攥紧的拳头直到渡鸦脱险也没能松开。

旁人眼里这是渡鸦的胜利、是喜悦，但在纽特的眼里，他只看到死神的刀锋从他的兄长与挚友头顶划过。

那晚渡鸦机组回到基地时，受到了全体人员的掌声欢迎，忒修斯与莉塔是被众人簇拥着离开机舱的。

那时纽特站在机库的墙边，远远地看见他们。

忒修斯揽着莉塔的肩膀，他的兄长侧过脸，注视着莉塔，眼中带着笑意。然后他看见莉塔回以一个狡黠的笑，垫脚亲了忒修斯的脸颊。

纽特抿了抿下唇，转身离开了机库。

从那之后忒修斯通过通讯器给他发去的邀请，总是已读不回。

偶尔纽特会接通忒修斯的语音通话，但电话里他总是在忙着些什么，很快就挂断。

“嘿，纽特，我们中间明明只隔着六层楼。”

“抱歉，我那几天真的很忙。”

“实验室圣诞节也这么忙吗？莉塔还说今年她打算……”

纽特马上打断了他的话。

“如果Kaiju来了，即使是圣诞节渡鸦也要出任务，不是吗？”

“纽特……”

“抱歉，邦缇，我马上就来……忒修斯，我必须挂断了。下一次吧，圣诞节每一年都有，不是么？”

“好吧……”

纽特按掉通讯器，兄长失落的声音消失在一串信号声里。

再下一次吧。

我们还会有很多个圣诞节，纽特那时这么想道。

距离那年圣诞节还有三个月的时候，渡鸦前往马尼拉执行一次三国机甲的联合任务。

出发前忒修斯还联系过纽特，再次尝试失败。

纽特挂断电话前听到了莉塔小声在劝忒修斯：你们毕竟是兄弟，总有机会的……

总会有机会的。

纽特回味着莉塔的声音，想到了上一次他见到她。

那是她的订婚仪式，她笑着看忒修斯为她戴上钻戒，然后这对英雄男女在众人的注视与祝福下接吻。额头相抵的爱侣背后是屹立的渡鸦，深灰色的钢铁身躯仿佛是他们爱情的守卫。

纽特没有留到最后，他很快就因为实验室的数据出了错误而被喊回去。

而那之后，他一次也没有跟莉塔正面接触过。

总会有机会的，他这样想道。

总会有哪一天，他能以平常心面对他的兄嫂。总会有哪一个圣诞节，他们能在餐桌前坐下，分享近期的趣事，莉塔会捧场地听他分析Kaiju的进化论，而忒修斯在席间忍不住捉起她的手，在她的手背上落下一个吻。而纽特能够心平气和地假装没有看到那个吻。

总会有这么一个圣诞节的。

纽特永远不会想到，原来他们并没有。

渡鸦在马尼拉惨胜的消息很快地从前线传回来，即使是地下七层的实验室也第一时间看到转播。

那是历史上第一只Category 4的Kaiju，渡鸦与悉尼的机甲一同执行了这次守卫任务。

但没有人料到，经历12小时的恶战，悉尼的驾驶员因为机甲的动力核被引爆而战殒。而渡鸦的机身被刺破，其中一位驾驶员被扯出机舱外，确定丧生。

另一外驾驶员独自支撑了5小时，最后引爆了粒子炮拿下了这只巨怪。渡鸦在这场恶战中被毁得面目全非，跟踪的搜救小队在引爆后耗费2小时仍未搜寻到埋在机甲残骸里的驾驶员。

战况转播5分钟后，基地通告了消息，斯卡曼德上校已经被找到，目前确认生还。

而殉职的渡鸦驾驶员是莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。

昨天还在电话里听到她声音的莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。

原本要在明年6月将姓氏改为斯卡曼德的莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。

忒修斯·斯卡曼德的学生、战友与爱人莉塔·莱斯特兰奇。

纽特手上的数据报表掉在地上，他感觉浑身的血液都冻住了。

他根本无法去想任何事情——

无法去想莉塔在战死前那一刻到底会遭遇怎样的痛苦。

无法去相信忒修斯在那之后是怎样独自支撑过5小时的战斗。

无法去昨天的那一通电话会是他这辈子最后一次听到莉塔的声音。

莉塔说，我们总会有机会。

忒修斯总在期待，接下来纽特会和他、莉塔一起共度圣诞节。

纽特总在说，我们还有很多个圣诞节。

他们从来没想过，原来他们并没有。


End file.
